2 fairys and 2 lamias
by demon-sword kuro
Summary: first i know bad title. Okay this story is about an oc I thought of. He is a celestial sprit mage and goes to lamia scale! He also is a friend and team mate of chelia. Why does he have a rivalry with Romeo? And what happens when the masters of lamia scale and fairy tail send the 3 and Wendy on an S-mission! read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story is about an oc I thought of. He is a celestial sprit mage and goes to lamia scale! He also is a friend and team mate of chelia. Why does he have a rivalry with Romeo? And what happens when the masters of lamia scale and fairy tail send the 3 and Wendy on an S-mission!**

** Introductions: **

BLACK KEYS

Þ OPEN FORBIDDEN DEPTHS OF THE CELESTIAL WORLD, OPEN GATE OF THE DRAGONS NEST! DRACO: like Leo except straight black-blue hair combed back.

Þ OPEN GATE OF THE HUNTING BEASTS CANES VENATIC: two hunting dogs up to waist

Þ Open gate of the hidden dweller chameleon: knee sized chameleon

Þ Open gate of the black bird corvus: shoulder high crow

Þ Open gate of the hero Hercules: think of kanda from D. grey man

Þ Open gate of the colorful bird pevo: female ruri'iro kujaku from bleach (not very hard)

Þ Open gate of the fire bird phoenix: teen girl with tanned skin, red hair wearing in red open jacket red bra and gold short shorts with red trims

Þ open gate of the moon howler lupus: pack of 6 silver wolfs up to chest

Þ open gate of the sly beast vulpecua: red fox up to waist

Þ open gate of the snake serpent: big ass snake (like the basilisk from harry potter)

Silver keys

Þ open gate of the whale cetus: blue whale the size of cruise ship

Þ open gate of the drinking glass carter: human butler in his mid 50s

Þ open gate of the hare lepus: normal talking rabbit (like from Alice in wonderland)

Þ open gate of the table mensa: table with traditional japans waitress

Þ open gate of the shield scutum: big ass shield…that's it

Þ open gate of the coal-burner fornax: old wood furnace

oc: aka (red) is a 13 year old boy who is a bit taller than Romeo. He has spiky jet-black hair and always closed eyes. His magic is celestial sprit magic and a secret 2nd one. His close consists of a open black rain coat, a white t-shirt, and blue jeans.


	2. prolog 1

**Alright time to update a new chapter so I was hoping for at least 1 review but screw it I was tired of waiting. Okay without any further delay **

**Chapter 1 chelia p.o.v:**

It`s too bad that we didn't will the grand magic games` chelia thought as she walked next to her partner. Then she thought of something looking at him she ask "hey aka-kun, why didn't you enter the games with us?" she asked him it`s true that she noticed that he never joined but it was something she never got around to asking him about.

"I didn't feel like it" he replied `looking` at her. She always got annoyed when he replied like that. Still she felt like playing Q&A with him.

"Then why do you keep your eyes shut? And how can you not bump into anything? And- he kind of stop listening at this point. Chelia did this every now and then it really didn`t bother him but he wasn`t a fan of answering them but she never went too far on the questions.

"Chelia please stop with the questions there's a sweet shop up ahead I`ll buy" he said smiling at her. She forgot about her questions and looked ahead to see he was right with stars in her eyes she ran there. Chuckling he jogged to catch up. `Hopefully she won`t eat all the food before he could pay. Luckily she was ordering for them as he arrived.

"3 plates of dango and 2 cups of green tea please." She said sweetly. After paying the duo sat and ate their snacks. Looking around she realized something important. "Aka-kun isn't this shop where we`re supposed to meet are allies for the mission" she asked him. `Looking` around he said `I think so`. "How can you know your eyes are closed?" she asked puffing her cheeks. Outside the shop two people walk towards the shop.

**Okay that's the real start of the story. Next chapter is going to be from Wendy's point of view. Okay please R&R (by the way dango is a Japanese snack (it`s really good) basically it's 3 doe balls with a stick throw them. Please tell me if I've spelt it wrong). **


	3. prolog 2

**Okay so I decided I'd post the second part today so here we go.**

**Chapter 2 Wendy's p.o.v **

The day was nice partly cloudily with the sun shining while the clouds aren't in its way. "Hey Romeo-kun do you think we`re ready for an S-class mission" she asked hoping he won't be mad.

"Of course besides we also aren't alone. Pulse you were in the GMG!" he said voice full of optimism. That made her happy. She was glad that she had a friend like Romeo. "Hey are you alright" he asked her.

"Oh o-of course" I replied. As the two walked they soon saw a shop in the distance. "Hey isn`t that the shop where supposed to meet are allies" Wendy pointed out the small shop.

"Ya I think so. Hey who do you think they are" he asked. The question has been bugging him for a while now. Their master didn't tell them who they were. He just chucked and sent them on their way. As they entered they were shocked to see who it was.

"Chelia is that you" Wendy asked shocked. Chelia looked at her and jumped up and hugged her.

"Hey does this mean you guys are allies for the mission" chelia asked hipped up.

"Yes, I guest so. Oh by the way this is Romeo-kun" Wendy introduced him.

"and this is aka-kun" chelia introduced aka.

That's when they noticed the two were glaring at each other. (How aka does that with closed eyes I don`t know) The duo didn`t know they knew each other so they asked at the same time. "You two know each other" the girls asked them. The boys stopped and looked at them. Then Romeo said "ya were cousins"

The girls are simply shocked.

**Okay that's ch.2 the story REALLY starts next chapter. Also who would have guessed they were cousins! Okay so please review. Now this sort of came to me as I wrote it. Who would you say is stronger Romeo or Wendy. **


	4. long chapter

**Okay so first and foremost thanks for the reviews! As an answer to both I do have a habit to make the chapters only in the 300+ range, if people want me to make them longer I will. Okay I decided I`d update the story on Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday. I have another project going on so I have to break up the week. P.s I will never update a story on Monday without a damn good reason. On a side note, HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN MARVIS CUTE MOMENT! IF NOT GO WATCH IT NOW! Wow longest intro for the story.**

**Chapter 3**

After a quick brake the quartet took off. "When do we get there?! I want this to be over" Romeo said annoyed. He and aka have been keeping quiet and a distance between them. Aka was in the front and Romeo was in the back.

"Shut up brat. We`ll be there when we get there" aka replied.

"What was that freak eyes!" Romeo yelled back at him. Of course this means that they`ll argue for a few more hours. Wendy and chelia were talking through the yelling for some catch up time. They mainly were talking about aka and Romeo.

"Why do you think they spite each other? As family they should_ love _each other." Chelia (of course) asked. "My cousin and I get along lovely" she adds.

"Hey what type of magic does aka-san use" Wendy asked thinking about natsu`s and grays rivalry.

"He uses celestial spirit magic. Why?" chelia commented not sure of Wendy's train of thought.

"Some mages dislike each other because their magic doesn't fit" Wendy replied. "Romeo use rainbow fire so no."

"Maybe the holder ability user's thing." Chelia said more to herself. Then her eyes widened thinking. "Well there was this one time I think he used a different magic!" yelled but since the boys where still arguing they didn`t here.

{Flashback}

Aka and chelia had mission before the GMG the two had to capture or kill a demon bear. As they entered the forest the bear is supposed to be they kept a tens silence. As the bear came out and attacked the two did the usual battle plan for an animal. But this one was smart and took a swing at chelia. She was sent flying but aka got to her quick. The bear charged at them and as chelia was about to lose consciousness she heard aka say "black night" and a purple magic circles appear on his hand.

[Flashback end]

"That does sound like an ability spell." Wendy said after the story. They couldn't have discussed it further because they heard the boys arguing stop and the two were facing each other. Ready to attack.

**Yep a longer chap for the viewers comment if you like/dislike this style I might keep it. now a new cliff hanger what is going to happen. Now WHO WATCHED THE VIDEO LIKE I TOLD YA TO! ^^ ISN`T IT ADORIBALE. Okay see ya Saturday. **


	5. minor hentai

**Okay first I would like to say sorry I`ve been busy today. I Just remembered to write today. So I have to admit people seem to like it when I post longer so I`ll probably keep it. But ONLY if I get some more reviews by Tuesday. And now with any further delay…**

**Chapter 4**

Aka and Romeo stared off (even though Aka's eyes are closed). Romeo had his hands already light with a purple fire. Aka had a key in his left hand and his right reaching behind his coat. The continued this for nearly a whole minute before Romeo moved charging at him! Quickly dodging him aka pulled out a switch-blade he took a slash a Romeo. Then as Romeo took a few steps back after getting a small cut letting aka to summon his spirit.

"Open gate of the hidden dweller chameleon!" as chameleon appeared he looked at aka with one eye and one on Romeo. "oh aka-san, Romeo-san you to are fighting again" he said in a wise voice then he looked over at chelia making her shiver. "My, my chelia-Chan and other pretty girl what a surprise." He said with a creepy smile. (A/N yep…perverted lizard)

"Oh crap I forgot chelia and Wendy were here" aka said remembering the two.

"Wendy-Chan is that your name? Well maybe the 3 of us- force close!" aka said cutting him off before anything worse happens. "S-s-sorry about that." He apologized. "we should probably set up camp for the night it`s getting late." He said trying to change the subject.

"aka-kun" chelia said in a dangerous voice. "Why did you summon _him_?" she asked clearly pissed.

"w-well I sorta forgot you w-were here" he said in a meek voice. `Oh please god let the meek rule the world right now' he thought scared and feeling very uncool.

After a LONG talk between the two the girls decided to go to a natural hot spring. "So Romeo want to go `look after' the girls while there taking their bath" aka asked with a sly grin on his face.

"You can go I don`t want to die yet" he replied simply…but still went with him. As they creped over a legged to see they saw they weren`t there. Before they could ask where they were they felt a presence behind them.

"I think it`s time for you two to take a bath." Chelia said more pissed then before. "sky god`s below!" she yelled knocking them down. After garaging their body`s out of the water and got back to camp they saw that the girls were in their tents and their tents…now there's two craters were they should be. Taking the hint they slept outside that night.

**Wow a bit of minor hentai right? So like I said I get more reviews I keep the long writing style well see ya Sunday.**


	6. note

**Okay I would like to say I'm sorry for missing the dates but I'm currently dealing with writers block and I still am in school and have home work so please wait till June 5 until the next chapter. **


	7. sorry and here ya go

**Okay first I would like to apologize! The truth is I totally forgot about this. My folks surprised me with a trip to yellow stone national park! So yeah that's where I've been! You guys should go it's really fun, but the weather is bi-polar I swear during the day it`s hot as hell but at night it drops to the without any further delay… **

**Chapter 5 **

After a long night the team started off to town. They weren't too far last night but aka wanted to avoid an angry chelia yelling at him for making her walk so late into the night. As they entered the town they all felt uneasily. It was easy to see why the place looked like a ghost town. What really throw them off was that people were watching them from their homes. "h-hey aka-kun what's going on?" he didn`t reply but quickened his pace looking a little worried as a crowed formed around them. They kept walking until a kid around there age walked in front of them. He took something out of his pocket and threw it at them. Romeo quickly caught it before it hit Wendy.

"Jewels?" Romeo said noticing what was thrown.

"Ya. Your wizard's right? Then you do anything for money so take that and get out! The kid yelled at them taking them by surprise. Then a man came from the crowd. "Damn it mayor why did you ask for wizards help!?" the boy yelled again at the apparent mayor.

"My apologies wizards" the mayor said bowing to them. The crowed cleared away as the mayor and them started to walk. Something was bothering aka about the incident. It was clear the village needs help but the citizens didn't want help from wizards but the mayor saw it as a necessary. `Something isn`t right here.' Aka thought to himself. Entering the mayor's house they begin to discuss their mission. "Wizards thank you for coming. As you can see from your welcome that wizards aren't wanted." He said before pausing. "The reason for this is simple wizards are responsible for the damage to the town." As he said that the four were caught by surprise!

"What? That's awful!" Wendy said speaking what the rest were thinking.

'Well that explains the villagers, but not why there doing this` aka thought taking in the information be for speaking it.

"Yes well the wizards were hired by a tyrant to keep the village in line." The mayor said.

{Time-skip}

As the four leave the village they began to talk about what to do. "Okay from the information the mayor gave us theirs four dark wizards that use the mountain as a base of apparitions." Chelia said remembering what the mayor took so long in telling them. "one is a poison user and the other one use some type of iron magic. WHY IS THAT ALL HE COULD TELL US!?" chelia yelled in frustration.

"C-Chelia calm down that was all they knew" Wendy said trying to calm her friend down.

"Wendy`s right for now let's think of what me and aka are going to sleep" Romeo said annoyed.

"Just sleep in your ten-oh. Yeah that's a problem." Chelia responded.

"No well just share tents" aka said. Everyone just looks at him since that's the first thing he`d said since they left.

"N-n-no way! I will only share a bed with lyon-sama" chelia said with a blush on her face.

"that's fine but I meant you and wendy share a tent and me and romeo share one" aka said with a little tick mark on his temple.

"oh"

**Okay that's chapter 5 and again I'm sorry and R&R. see ya Saturday.**


	8. sorry

**Okay  
for anyone still bothering with me I'm sorta on a brain frets! So for now this  
story is on freeze. L So sorry T_T. if you guys got an idea for this  
story feel free to adopt it. **


End file.
